talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Rot and Gut
Rot and Gut are minor characters of Trollhunters. They are Trolls who both own a market area in Heartstone Trollmarket which provides charms, totems, and spells for trolls called "RotGut's". History Backstory Trollhunters (Part One) When Blinky knocks on their door, Rot is the first to answer, much to Gut's chagrin, leading to a brief argument before Gut ask how they might provide service. Blinky explained that they suspect a "fleshbag" might be a Changeling, getting Rot's attention. AAARRRGGHH!!! clarified that they were not referring to their human friends, Jim Lake Jr. and Toby Domzalski. Rot stated they would require a gaggletack. Gut hastily claimed to be sold out of those artifacts only to be contradicted by Rot, who announced he had a bag of them already. Gut spoke privately with Rot, arguing that he was trying to drive up the price, whereas his partner wanted to aid the Trollhunters regardless. Ultimately, they give the gaggletack for free. Toby later comes by RotGut's for another gaggletack after Jim lost the first one babysitting NotEnrique, leading to the Changeling's exposure. Jim and Toby later come by RotGut's for a magic solution to remove the Inferna Copula from Stricklander's finger. Sadly, RotGut didn't have the right item for their dilemma and ended up swapping their own feet by accident. They were then interrupted by a human Blinky, who told the young Trollhunters that magical solutions are delicate matter. Rot and Gut listen with interest as Blinky enticed the boys with an exciting adventure that was in fact reading books in his library. Jim and Toby later purchase a draft of Elix-Lore from Rot and Gut in exchange for a single sock. Trollhunters (Part Two) Trollhunters (Part Three) Physical Appearances Rot appears as a red troll with blue eyes. Gut appears as a green troll with red eyes. Both trolls are never clearly seen full-body with the exception of their eyes. Personalities Powers & Abilities Powers * Troll Physiologies: Rot and Gut presumably have the standard abilities of a common troll. * [[Magic|'Magic']]: Both Rot and Gut have access to magic through the use of their merchandises. Abilities Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: Like other trolls, Rot and Gut possess that same weakness to sunlight as they'll burn into stone from physical contact. Equipment * Countless Charms and Totems: According to Blinky, Rot and Gut supply countless charms, totems, and spells in their stocks, which are useful for their consumers (especially the Trollhunters) in case they are in need of powerful artifacts in their missions. They have a foot swapper (which Rot once used to steal Gut's feet for fun), ringworm remover, magic magnet that only handles snails, etc. * Gaggletacks: Rot and Gut supply a bag full of gaggletacks which help trolls reveal changeling imposters within Trollmarket and Arcadia, until a changeling spy named Krax buys the whole stock. After his death, they presumably regained their stock of gaggletacks. * [[Elix-Lore|'Elix-Lore']]: Rot and Gut supply bottles of Elix-Lores which help their consumers consume knowledge from books. Toby and Jim buy a bottle so they could speed things up in Blinky's library when they try to find a way to remove the Inferna Copula from Strickler. Relationships Each Other Blinky Galadrigal Jim Lake Jr. and Toby Domzalski Quotes Main article: Rot and Gut/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia Gallery Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Trolls Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters